One Girl
by cucumber-san
Summary: Can one girl turn 2D's world upside down? 2DNoodle Not good with summeries, please R&R!
1. The Arrival

Kay, this is my first Gorillaz fan-fic, I've read a bunch of the other ones and I loved them, so I decided to write my own.

* * *

2-D had never really understood women. He had always thought that the only thing they were good for was sex. But he had never been so wrong, his entire world was flipped upside down the day she entered his life. 

2-D had gone out to get the mail, but he didn't notice the rather large Fed-Ex crate sitting outside the door and tripped over it, nearly breaking his neck. "'oo the hell put that there?" He mumbled to himself. He got up and examined the crate. He couldn't make out much, as the lable was in Japanese.

"Hmmm..." 2-D Pushed the crate back inside, struggling to get it up and through the door before any of the zombies noticed him. "'Ey, face-ache, what the bloody 'ell is 'at?" Murdoc had just walked into the living room. 2-D looked up, "I dunno it was outside the door, tripped over when I went to get the mail" Murdoc looked it over suspicously. "'and me 'at crowbar" he gerstured towards the door. 2-D picked it up and noticed it was covered in blood. He grabbed an alredy blood-stained rag off the bookshelf to his right and wiped the blood off the crowbar and handed it to Murdoc.

He pried the dusty wooden lid off the box, though it took him a few tries. At first they couldnt see anything inside, so 2-D turned around and flipped the lightswitch. 2-D walked back over and look inside it, he gasped and stepped back. "'at is it?" Murdoc asked. 2-D shook his head, "'s'a girl. I fink she's dead though.." Murdoc looked inside "She's not dead, jus' sleepin'. See her breathin'?" 2-D peeked into the box again. "We should get 'er outta there" Murdoc nodded, he reached in and picked her up. He carried her over to the couch and set her down. She was still alive, but in very bad shape. She was dressed in a bland beige outfit and black boots and looked as though she hadnt eaten in weeks. There was a sickly tint to her skin. 2-D shook his head again, he went back to the crate and dug around inside it.

He found many empty food boxes, candy bar wrappers, and a blue fleece blanket, he didn't notice the small, silver Gibson Les Paul guitar buried under all the empty boxes and wrappers. 2-D took the blanket and draped it over her sleeping form. She gave a small sigh and rolled onto her side. Murdoc walked out of the room, 2-D chased after him "'Ey, wait, whut're we gonna do 'bout this" Murdoc turned to 2-D "Well, keep 'er i guess, I dont' want nuffin to do with 'er" He turned and called the lift. 2-D turned and walked back to the couch, 'This is bloody mad' he thought to himself. Suddenly he stopped, the girl was awake, sitting up and looking at her surroundings with a confused look on her face.

"'Ey there, yer awake," he smiled at her. She looked up, a scared look crossed her face. She jumped up "Who are you?! What do you want? Where am I?" as she spoke the last question, she sunk down to the floor, sobbing into her hands. 2-D looked puzzled, he didnt understand a word she had just said. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. "'S'all right, little love. Everything's gonna be okay," The girl pulled herself together, wiping her face on her sleeve. "Thank you," she said, sensing his attempt to comfort her.

"C'mon, love, let's getcha somthin' to eat. Ya look half starved," He pulled her up, taking her hand and leading her towards the kitchen. "Ya got a name?" he asked. She gave him a funny look. "Er, do ya speak English, love?" She gave him another look. 2-D had an idea, he set her in a kitchen chair. "Stay here, I'll be right back, kay?" She sniffled and folded her arms on the table, laying her head down on her arms. 2-D headed back in to the living room, searching all the bookshelves intil he found what he was looking for. He pulled a Japanese/English dictionary from the shelf.

Russle had picked it up from a thrift store, intending to learn the language, but had never used it. He carried it back to the kitchen. "'Ey love, I fink I got somethin' that'll help. He handed her the book and she flipped through the pages. "No-nood-le...noodle!" she grinned at him. "Noodle! Noodle! Noodle!" she sang. 2-D grabbed the book, opening it to the first page. He pointed out one of the phrases. She giggled, "Watashi no namae wa Noodle" 2-D looked in the book. "Yo' name is Noodle?" She tossed her head back and laughed hystericaly "NOODLE! NOODLE! NOODLE!" 2-D laughed with her. "'Ey love, you hungry?"

Half an hour later, 2-D presented Noodle with a large plate of slighty under-cooked rice, a banana, and a glass of orange juice. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of all the food. She gave him a thankful smile and started inhaling the food. When she had eaten all she could, 2-D put the leftovers in the fridge. Smiling at her appearence, he brushed some stray rice off her shirt. Noodle looked up at him "Onamae wa nan desu ka?" she asked. 2-D picked up the dictionary and looked through it. "Ahh..my name..." he set the book back down. "2-D," he said pointing at himself. "2-D-san" she smiled. "Yea, s'right" he said. "Now, c'mon. Le's getcha cleaned up" He picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the lift. He pushed the button for the carpark and set Noodle down.

A few seconds later, the lift dinged and the doors slid open."C'mon love," he said, taking her hand. They walked across the carpark, passing Murdoc's Winnie. 2-D kicked his bedroom door open and they entered. Noodle scrunched her nose up at the mess, clothes piled on the floor, the bed was messy, empty take-out containers littered the floor. "Yea, I'll fix that while yer gettin' cleaned up" he gave her a sheepish smile and headed into his bathroom, filling the tub with warm water. He turned to leave, but sat back down and poured some of his body wash in the tub, it turned into thick, butterscotch scented bubbles under the running tap.

She peeked into the bathroom. 'Mmmm...it smells good in here. Am I to take a bath?' she thought. "Awright love,getcher self cleaned up, kay? I'll be right out there if ya need me" 2-D said, shutting the door behnid him as he walked back into his room. Noodle turned to the bath, she put her hand in the water. 'Just right' she smiled to herself and pulled off her clothes.

2-D opened the door a few minutes later, making sure Noodle was in the tub and covered up. "I brought ya a towel fer when ya get out," he said, setting in on the counter. Noodle smiled up at him, she had dunked her head underwater and there were clumps of bubbles here and there all over her head. 2-D couldn't understand how this girl could make him feel this way.

* * *

Hope ya liked it. I'm working on the next chapter now, so it should be up within a few days 

thanks for reading, please R&R. flames are welcome, just dont be too harsh


	2. Movie Night

Chapter two, hope you like it. thanks for the reveiws!!

* * *

An alarm sounded, breaking the silence in KONG. Noodle sat up in bed, letting the thick comforter fall off her. She reached over and silenced her alarm clock. She stretched her arms and let out a yawn. 

It had been seven years since Noodle came to them. She was a little apprehensive about everything at first, but she grew to love their zombie-infested home and all it's inhabitants. Even Murdoc. Over the years, Noodle's English had improved very well, though she still had that cute Japanese accent. She had become very close with 2-D, spending most of time tagging along with him. Noodle watched as 2-D went through one girlfriend after another. She didn't know why, but it irritated her everytime he brought one of his girls around. But why should she care? It's not like she _liked_ him or anything, right?

Noodle shook her head and yawned again. She got out of bed and trudged into her bathroom,taking a quick shower to wake her up and then brushed her teeth. She brushed out her stick-straight hair and then ruffled it, not liking the way it looked brushed out flat. Getting dressed was the tricky part, Noodle didnt have any idea about fashion sense. Most of the time, her clothes clashed horribly. She dug through her closet, emerging with a pair of black capris and black tank top she had custom made. It said 'DARE' across the front in Kenji.

After dressing she went out in to the hall, calling the lift. hen it arrived, she clambered in, resting against the wall. She could already smell breakfast, and whatever it was smelled delicious. She discovered, upon entering the kitchen, that it was french toast. "Mornin' Noodle girl" Russel said as she sat down. "The others arent up yet?" she asked, knowing very well that Murdoc and 2-D liked their sleep. "Not yet" he told her as he set a plate in front of her, adding a few slices of french toast to it.

Noodle sighed and added some butter and syrup to her breakfast before eating it. She was halfway done when 2-D walked into the kitchen, she perked up a bit. "Good morning 2-D," she said with a smile. 2-D felt that strange fluttering feeling in his midsection. He smiled back and stuttered out a 'good morning' before turning around and pretending to dig around in the fridge so the two of them wouldn't see the deep crimson that was creeping down his neck and across his cheeks. Noodle quickly finished up and set her plate in the sink then skipped off towards the living room humming 'Dirty Harry' to herself. 2-D watched her go, he felt a little sad, but then he remembered it was movie night. They were showing old horror flicks on one of their favorite channels and 2-D and Noodle had planned this day for weeks. He smiled, this was going to be one fun night.

Later in the afternoon, Noodle knocked on 2-D's door. Afew second passed as she anxiously shuffled her feet around, then, finally, a very sleepy looking 2-D aswered the door. Half of her wanted to bolt, but her feet felt like they were glued to the ground. "H-hey, can I come in?" She didn't understand, she had never felt this awkward or nervous around 2-D before. "Yea, sure, come in" he said. She walked in and flopped down on his bed. She stared at the ceiling for awhile, following the circular pattern it made. 2-D sat down next to her on the bed.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout, love?" he asked, watching the static lines that were makng their way up the tv screen. "2-D-san, how can you tell if you love someone?" she asked, rolling over onto her stomach and studying 2-D's face. 2-D felt his face grow hot, good thing the lights were off, if not, he thought Noodle might've noticed. "Well, I don' really know," he said. "But, didn't you love Paula? That women in the pictures?" 2-D shrugged,"I dunno, we were really close. I guess I kind of loved 'er, ya know?" Noodle shook her head and sighed.

"I think I love this guy, but I'm not quite sure," she said, "But, I've known him for a while and I just started to feel this way about him" 2-D's heart skipped a beat, could she be talking about _him_? "Well, maybe you should just tell 'im how ya feel, an' if he doesnt have feelin's for ya, well, there's other fish in the sea." A confused look crossed Noodle's face, "I will tell him. Not now, though. Later.." she rolled onto her side and looked around 2-D's room. It was a lot cleaner than we she had first arrived at KONG. His dirty clothes were piled into one corner around and overstuffed hamper, there weren't as many empty boxes and beer cans on the floor, but his bed was still messy. Noodle had never once seen his bed made. What Noodle loved most, though, was the way his pillows smelled. Like his butterscotch soap and his cologne.

She wasn't sure at what point she drifted off to sleep, but the next thing she knew, 2-D was nudging her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. "C'mon love, we're gonna miss the movies," he said, giving her a playful smile. Noodle sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Sorry 2-D-san, I didn't mean to f-f-fall asleep" she yawned. "S'okay, love" They left 2-D's room and headed up to the kitchen. Russel was making a late night snack, well, if you could call a plate of fried chicken and snack. 2-D was heating up some pop-corn in the microwave, Noodle could smell the butter and it was making her mouth water. She grabbed some sodas from the fridge and a bag of potato chips and headed into the living room. 2-D joined a few minutes later, turning the television on and taking a seat next to Noodle on the couch.

Two and a half hours later, Noodle had fallen asleep. The third movie, a zombie flick, was halfway over. 2-D picked up and carried her up to her room, taking the stairs as the lift was far too noisy. He set her down in her bed and covered her up, kissing her cheek. She looked so pretty, half of her face was lit up from the moonlight shining in through her window. 2-D walked to the doorway, looked back at her sleeping figure, and headed back downstairs.

* * *

Sorry, it's a bit shorter than I expected. And yes, I'm not the world's best speller, but hey, I try xD

please R&R


	3. Confessions

Here it is! Chapter three, enjoy...

* * *

"Noodle girl, you done yet?" Russel said, trying to keep up with the boucny teeneage girl. It seemed like everyone in the mall turned to look at them as they passed. Not just because they were famous, but because Noodle had dragged Russel and 2-D along with her and they were now laden with shopping bags. Noodle, giggled, "Not yet, Russel-san. I want to get some new shoes." 2-D groaned, "Love, didn' ya already get a new pair?" He couldv'e sworn she had already gotten a pair. "No, those are sandels, I want new tennis shoes," she said back to him. They followed her around in three more stores before she found some she liked. Twenty minutes later, they had pilled all of her bags into the Geep and were on their way back home. 2-D sat in back with Noodle and they danced along to the radio. 

When they got back to KONG, Russel and 2-D grabbed the bags out of the back and carried them up to Noodle's room. She hugged them and said, "Thank you" 2-D blushed when she hugged him,"Y-Yo' welcome, love" he said, "Hey, that movie ya likes gonna be on later, ya wanna come watch it with me?" Noodle flashed him a smile, "Okay, 2-D" she said and started to put her new clothes in her closet. 2-D headed towards the door and said, "See ya in a bit, love" Noodle sat down on her bed and gave a long sigh. _did_ she have feelings for 2-D? She kept getting a fluttery feeling in her stomach whenever he was around, it was kind of like going off a steep drop off on a roller coaster...and when she had hugged him, she didnt want to let go...

An hour and half later, Noodle changed into a black tank top and Invader Zim pajama pants and headed to 2-D's room. She cautiously knocked, aware that 2-D might be sleeping, since she was a little early for the movie. But, a few seconds later, he answered the door. "'Ey love, wasn't expectin' ya this early, otherwise, I woulda put a shirt on," Noodle gave a small laugh, but she couldn't help staring at his naked chest. They went inside and sat down on his bed. Noodle gasped as she sat down, "2-D-san! You made your bed?" she asked, an unbelieving look on her face. 2-D laughed, "Yea, cleaned my whole room," he said, gesturing at the floor.

He'd picked up all the beer cans and empty take-out containers, washed all his laundry and had made the bed. Noodle looked around and said, "Wow" 2-D stood up, "I was thinkin' instead of watchin' the movie on t.v, we could watch this one," He held up a movie, it was one that had just come out and Noodle had wanted to see it very badly, but Russel told her it was too scary for her to watch. She jumped and grabbed the movie out of 2-D's hands, "No way! Russel said I could watch this?" she questioned. 2-D grinned, "Russel doesn't hafta know 'bout it" Noodle gave him a dumb look, but then smiled, "Okay 2-D-san. I will not tell Russel," She settled down onto his bed and waited for him to put the movie in.

Noodle gasped and jumped onto 2-D, "Oh! 2-D-san!" Maybe Russel had been right...maybe it _was_ too scary for her to watch. 2-D's heart sped up, she was so close to him, he could reach out and touch her if he wanted too. A loud scream came from the television and Noodle buried her face in his shirt. She wasn't really thinking when she did this, but she quickly noticed what she'd done and stayed there, afraid to see 2-D expression. "Noodle, love, it's okay, it's jus' a movie" She looked up at him, "I know, 2-D-san. But it's scary," 2-D smiled, she looked so cute...

He reached over and brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Their eyes met, and for a moment, time seemed to slow down, like they were the only two people in the world. 2-D brought his hand down and cupped her face, bringing his face closer. Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips met. Noodle's head felt like it was spinning and the feeling in her stomach was back, times ten.

2-D felt the same, he had kissed many other women in his life, but none had ever made him feel this way, it was amazing. Noodle pulled away and broke the kiss. She looked back up at 2-D, smiling. "So, d'ya ever tell that guy ya loved him" he asked. Noodle gave him a puzzled look, "I-I think I just did," He smiled at her and pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her. Noodle rested her head on his shoulder and drifted slowly off to sleep. 2-D wasnt far behind.

Noodle woke up early, earlier than usual. She yawned and looked around, then she saw 2-D, and the memories from the night before came flooding back to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek, not trying to wake him. 2-D woke up anyways, "'Ey love, ya sleep good?" he asked between yawns. Noodle smiled and nodded cuddling back up to him.  
"Ya wanna go get some breakfast?" Noodle gave another nod, "Yes" 2-D got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom, "Lemme take a shower first, then we can go," he said, shutting the door. Noodle yawned again and pulled the blanket up over her head, enjoying the warmth and comfort.

She had almost gotten back to sleep when 2-D pulled the blankets off her and picked her. "2-D-san!" she laughed, "Where are you taking me?" She got her answer soon enough, 2-D carried her into the bathroom and set her in the tub, turning on the water. "Accck!" she yelled. 2-D poured some shampoo into her hair and lathered it up, then rinsed it out. Noodle was angry, she was still in her pajamas, which were now soaking wet and soapy. As soon as she was rinsed off 2-D shut off the water and handed her a towel, and kissed her wet forehead, "Be right back, love," and walking out. Noodle dried her dripping hair with the towel, and peeled her clothes off. Wrapping herself in the towel, she walked back into 2-D's room, but he was gone. She pulled the blankets back up over her head, in an attempt to keep warm.

2-D returned a few minutes later with a pair of her pajama pants and handed them to her. She gave him a bitter look. 2-D laughed and rummaged through his dresser and handed her a shirt and a pair of boxers. She sighed, it was better than nothing, right? Noodle made him turn around while she dressed, and keep looking to see if he was peeking at her.  
When she finished, they walked out into the carpark and 2-D helped her into the Geep. "Where are we going?" she asked. He shut her door and came around the opposite side and got in. "Ta get some breakfast" he buckled his seat belt and pulled out the of the carpark.

They stopped at one of their favorite resteraunts, and 2-D helped Noodle out of the car, but kept a hold of her hand as they walked inside. After they ate, 2-D took her for a walk along the streets and up to a local park. The sky was cloudy and grey, looking as though it might rain, but they didn't care. They sat down on the swings and looked around.  
They had seen it all before, but something was different, like they were seeing everything for the first time, taking in as much of it as they could. Noodle watched a few pigeons pecking around in the dirt as she swung back and forth. Suddenly, it started to drizzle, Noodle jumped and pulled 2-D up with her, laughing as they ran back to the Geep.

They were pretty wet by the time they reached the Geep. They got in and 2-D started the car up, reaching over and turning the heater on. Noodle shivered and wrapped her arms around her midsection. They pulled back into the carpark and walked back to 2-D's room. Noodle wanted to get back into the bed, but she was all wet. 2-D must have sensed this, he pulled out another shirt and handed it to her, she turned her back to him and pulled it on. She slipped out of her pants and stood there in just his boxers. She laughed and got into the bed, pulling the thick covers over her and waited for 2-D. He climbed in next to her and pulled her back over to him, and they fell back to sleep, completly oblivious of everything else in the world, because, right then and there, everything felt right.

* * *

Hope ya liked it 

Big thanks to

**Fop626**

**Glasscase of Emotions**

**and**

**Ben, who was my inspiration to write this thing, i love you **

**You guys rock!!**


	4. The Accident

Chapter 4 Enjoy!! Oh, and there's some cussing. Don't like, don't read...

* * *

Noodle burst into 2-D's room, "Come on 2-D-san, Russel gets back today. We have to pick him up from the airport," she said, shaking his shoulder. 2-D mumbled something and rolled over so he was facing Noodle. "Aww...love, it's eight in the mornin'" he said, pulling Noodle closer, gesturing to his bed, "come back to bed," Noodle giggled and climbed in next to 2-D, cuddling up to him. 2-D smiled and kissed her forehead, "Love ya" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She looked up at him, "I love you too," Noodle put her head back agaisnt his chest and his heartbeat lulled her into a relaxed state. She was too excited to go back to sleep, but finally gave in, letting herself be pulled down into the dark warmth of sleep. 

2-D woke up an hour and a half later, getting up and showering. The sound of the water jetting from the showerhead and hiting the floor of the bathtub woke her up. Noodle sat up and yawned, watching the steam pour in from underneath the bathroom door, inhaling the smell of his bodywash. A few seconds later, the noise from the shower ceased and a very wet 2-D walked out, towel wrapped around his waist. "2-D-san," she laughed, "where are your clothes?" He gave her a mischevious grin and walked over to his dresser, "Forgot ta grab some when I wen' in"  
he said, pulling some clean boxers and a shirt out.

"Cover up your eyes, love. I don't fink ya wanna see me wifout this towel on" Noodle obediantly covered her head with the blanket, listening to the sounds he made as he struggled to pull on his boxers. She let out a laugh, trying to stifle it with her hand, but he still heard her. "'Ey, wot are you laughin' at?" 2-D said as he sat down next to her on the bed, pulling the blankets off her head and revealing her face, pink from struggling agaisnt the laughter that wanted to erupt from inside her. He smiled and pulled her into a brief kiss.

Noodle blushed as he pulled away and checked his alarm clock on the night stand. "Russel will be at the airport in an hour!!" she sang, scrambling out of the bed and was halfway to the door before she ran back and kissed 2-D on the cheek. "Sorry, 2-D-san. I have to get dressed," she said before running back out the door and calling the lift. 2-D laughed, watching her dance impatiently while she waited for the lift to arrive. He turned and shut his bedroom door, walking back his dresser and searched for a pair of jeans.

Noodle ran past Murdoc in the hall, and disapeared into her room. Murdoc shook his head and kept on his way. Noodle slammed open her closet door and picked through her clothes, finally choosing an outfit that would actually match and rushed into her bathroom to take a shower. Noodle relaxed a bit under the hot water. She shampooed her and washed up, then turned the faucet, enjoying the last few drops of hot water dripping onto her before stepping out from the tub. She blowdried her hair and toweled off the rest of her. Noodle pulled on her clothes and brushed her teeth. Giving her hair one last ruffle, she walked back to the lift and waited for it to take her to the kitchen.

"Russel-san!!" Noodle screamed, running up to hug him, "I've missed you!" Russel laughed and embraced her. 2-D and Murdoc walked up to them, "'Ey, Russel, 'ow was yer parent's house" Russel let go of Noodle and turned to the two of them. "It was good seein' them again. But I missed you guys," he said, grinning, "Let's get back home, I'm kinda tired," Noodle endlessly asked questions on the way home, but tired as he was, Russel answered everyone of them. He was glad when they pulled into the all-too-familair carpark of KONG Studios. 2-D helped carry his bags up, then they all met in the kitchen for some of Russel's cooking and to hear more about his trip.

It was nearly midnight when Murdoc called band pratice off. "Good," said Noodle, "now we can have some real fun," She turned off all the band equipment and stored in a nearby closet. "'Cha talkin' bout?" Murdoc asked. Noodle smiled and turned out the lights, 2-D heard some shuffling near him and all of a sudden, strobe lights strated flashing. They watched as Noodles form, disfigured from the flashing strobe lights, walked over and popped a cd into the stereo, cranking the sound all they way up. The beat issuing from the speakers made the whole room vibrate.

Noodle grabbed 2-D's hand, pulling him closer. She was totally lost in the music, her body moving to the beat. Murdoc and Russel danced around them, Murdoc seeming to be actually enjoying himself. His eyes were half closed and his hips were swinging back and forth in time to the music, a smile on his face. Noodle pulled 2-D closer, their lips were almost touching. She pulled his face down, whispering "I love you," into his ear. He smiled and kissed her.

An hour later, they had all stripped down to the basics, 2-D, Russel, and Murdoc in their boxers and Noodle in a pair of 2-D's boxers and a pink bikini top. They were slick with sweat, but didn't give a damn. A techno beat was pouring from the speakers, the sound filling the room. All too soon, the song was over and they colapsed onto the floor, panting. "'Ey!" Murdoc sat up, "Ya guys wanna go skinny dippin'" he asked, grinning. His hair, normaly quite poofy, was now damp and weighed down from the sweat. Noodle jumped up "Yeah, let's go!" 2-D and Russel shrugged their shoulders and followed the other two out into the carpark.

The boys put their clothes back on before stepping outside. Noodle, however, forgot all about her clothes. The cool air outside stung at her hot, sweaty skin. She ran back in for her sweatshirt, because you just never knew when one would come in handy. The four of them piled into 2-D's car, Murdoc got into the drivers seat, Russel up front with him. Noodle sat behind Murdoc and 2-D sat next to her behind Russel. Noodle suddenly got a bad feeling about all of this, but brushed it off, thinking she was just being silly. Murdoc started the car up, "We've got 'bout a quarter tank of gas in 'ere. So we can't go to far." he told them. They pulled away from KONG and set out towards the nearest lake. When they pulled up to it, Murdoc turned, "Ya sure ya want too? That lake's pretty nasty," 2-D nooded in agreement. "Would we have to shower afterwards?" Noodle asked him. Murdoc and 2-D nodded. She sat back, "Oh, I guess not then," and they drove off.

"Where to now?" asked Russel. 2-D leaned forwards and said "Let's go ta Field of Dreams, they got a kick-ass fountain there." Murdoc agreed and drove on. Noodle turned to 2-D, "What's Field of Dreams?" she asked him. "It's a...like..housing devlopment, ya know, fer rich people.." he answered. Noodle sat back, "Oh". They turned onto a straight stretch and Murdoc sped up. "Murdoc," Noodle said nervously, "not so fast, please," she pleaded. ""Ang on, love. I wanna make it to 100" He reached 100 in a few seconds and slowed the car down. "Thank you," sighed Noodle. A few minutes later, they pulled up a driveway and the giant fountain 2-D had mentioned came into view, a sign next to it illuminated by lights. The fountain was lit up too by the little ligts. They drove up and around the development, looking at all the wonderful houses with their neatly trimmed yards.

Noodle soon tired of this and said "Murdoc-san, can we go play inthe fountain now?" Murdoc swung the car around and drove back to the fountain, parking across the drive from it. Noodle gave a yelp and clambored out of the car and was splashing around in the fountain before 2-D had even opened his door. Noodle made her way to the top of the fountain, slipping on the rocks and almost falling in a few times. She smiled as she sat down on a smooth, flat slab of cement at the very top of the fountain. The water flowing around her immedialty soaked through the boxers she was wearing. 2-D caught up to her and they sat and stared at the water rippling, flowing in every direction all around them and they way the light reflected off the water, giving it a shimmery look. 2-D looked up at Noodle, their eyes met, and for a moment Noodle could see all the love 2-D had for her in his eyes.

She smiled, guessing he could see the same. Suddenly, 2-D's head snapped up, Murdoc was waving his arms at them. "We should go," 2-D said to Noodle, and the two of them scrambled back down and jumped into the car. "Didja see that guy?" Murdoc asked them when they got in, "He came runnin' out, yellin' sumfin," he laughed.

Noodle grinned and buckled her seatbelt, not noticing that 2-D didn't. They sped off down the road, laughing at what had just happened. "Let's go drive around for a bit" Russel suggested. They all nodded in unison and Murdoc sped up, taking a windy, backroad that ran alongside the highway. They laughed as they sped around a corner, enjoying the thrill that came from it. 2-D looked a little nervous, Noodle smiled and said, "Don't worry, 2-D-san. You have to live for today, not tomorrow, because tomorrow might not ever come," He smiled and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Murdoc went a litle faster and the nervous look returned to 2-D's face. Noodle just laughed, "2-D-san, everythings going to be okay," she said, leaning in to kiss him, "I could die right now and be the happiest girl in the world," 2-D grinned at this and looked like he was enjoying everything. The car approached another corner, 2-D laughed and said, "Oooh, look Muds, another corner," Murdoc took the corner a little too fast and realized too late that this wasn't going to work. He put the brakes on, but the front tires just froze up and the car swung around sideways, Murdoc yelled, "Oooooh shiiiit," Noodle looked up in time to see them ram into a dirt hill and then the next thing she knew, she was hanging upsidedown face to face with the ceiling of the car, it flipped one more time and she smacked her head fairly hard and the car landed upsidedown again. They skidded across the road, making a horrible noise as the metal roof of the car scraped across the bumpy, jagged pavement.

Then, as suddenly as it happened, the car came to a stop. Noodle was in shock, she heard Murdoc yell, "GET THA FUCK OUTTA THE CAR!!" She snapped back to life and reached across to un-buckle her self. The buckle clicked and she fell the the ground and crawled out of the busted up back window. Murdoc and Russel were alrady out of the car, leaning against the side of it. "Fink I broke my leg"  
Murdoc said, panting. Noodle, still in shock sat down. "Where is 2-D-san?" she asked. They shrugged, "Probably still in the car" Russel said.

Noodle crawled to the back window, "2-D-san? You need to get out of the car...please 2-D...get out of the car," she peered inside. He wasn't there. 'Then he's already out' she though to herself. She stood back up, looking around for him. 2-D was nowhere to be seen. "Murdoc-san? Murdoc? I can't find 2-D...he's not in the car.." Murdoc's face paled, "Oh shit.." he said and and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Noodle and Russle looked around the general area of the car for 2-D, they still didn't find him. Noodle walked back to the car, leaning against it and looked up at the sky "FUCK YOU!!" she shouted at Murdoc, "FUCK YOU!!" Murdoc was still talking on his phone, she guessed he had called the police.

Then, he turned and bolted up the street. "Russel-san, where is Murdoc going?" Russel turned and saw Murdoc off in the distance and ran after him. Noodle gaped at him, how could he just leave her like that? She looked around, then tried finding 2-D again. Images of his body, torn and mangeled slid into her thoughts, she tried brushing those horrid pictures out of hermind, but they stayed, taunting her. She looked down to see if she was hurt. There was a gaping cut on her left hand and her knee was scraped all to hell, but that was it. The thoughts of 2-D came back to her and she ran barefoot up and down the street screaming, 2-D's name so loud it hurt her ears.

Tears were streaming down her face, and then she saw something in the grass. It was his sweatshirt, she rushed over. He was lying in the ditch, his face covered in blood, "Oh God," she whispered and ran over to him. Her first thought was that he was dead, but wait, his chest was moving. Noodle reached out to touch him, his head was bleeding severly. She hugged him to her chest and tried to get him to sit up. Then she remembered something she had heard before, if someone was injured, then leave them where you found them, if you moved them, you could hurt them a lot more.

She set 2-D's head back down and cried, he was making an awful noise, But she guessed that meant he was okay, though she was still terrified. Russel came running back, "Russel-san, over here...I found him" Russel dropped to his knees panting next to Noodle. "Damn...Yo, 2-D can you hear me? Come on man, move something if you can hear me," 2-D's eyes shot open and he looked around, but he looked right through Noodle and Russel, like he couldn't see them.

A truck pulled up the road and Noodle stood and waved her arms at it. A man stepped out, "Please, help us..." she said. He gave her a concerened look, "Don't worry, honey, I'm a volunteer firefighter. I'm gonna run up the street to the station and I'll be right back. I'll bring help, don't worry," he said. Noodle felt relief rush through her, "But, please, my boyfriend.." she pointed to 2-D. "You sould keep him there, don't let him get up, hold him down if you have to," Noodle looked down and nodded, "Thank you...so much," she said as the man got back into his truck and drove off. She ran back over to 2-D, he was fighting with Russel trying to get up, "No, man. You're hurt, you gotta stay there. Noodle, could you help me" Noodle sat down and placed her hands on 2-D'd shoulders, keeping his arms down so he couldn't push Russel away.

A few minutes later, at least half a dozen police cars pulled up and three fire engines. "You hold him down, I'm gonna go talk to them, okay?" he asked. She nodded, more tears escaping and rolling down her dirt streaked cheeks. 2-D passed out, falling back limply to the ground. Noodle gasped, "2-D? Please, please don't die...i love you...i love you so much...please," she repeated this over and over again, unable to contain her tears anymore, she fell sobbing onto 2-D's chest. Noodle felt a strong hand pulling her up and leading her away, she put a fight, not wanting to leave 2-D behind to die. The officer that led her away sat her down on the ground, handing her a blanket. She was closer to the car now, she looked over all the damage, and that's when she noticed the smell. It was bad, worse than anything she had ever smelled. Like, metal that was way too hot and starting to melt, mixed with the smell of gasoline, burning rubber and dirt. It was horrible..

Three or four different officers questioned her, but she wasn't reall listening as she gave names, ages, and phone numbers. Russel came to sit next to her, "It's okay, baby girl, be strong. Please, don't cry..." Noodle wiped away her tears and nodded, this was no time to cry. She stood up and went over to Murdoc, plopping down beside him in the grass, he was crying too. Paramedics were seated next to him, cutting his pants to get a better look at his leg. "Please, don' bother wif me, he needs more 'elp than me," he said pointing in 2-D's direction.

Noodle hugged him, "There are people helping him Murdoc-san, don't worry," Murdoc looked at her, and for the first time in all her years of knowing him, he looked scared. "I love yeh Noodle," he said. This only made Noodle cry again and she hugged him tighter, "I love you too Murdoc-san" The paramedics had cut Murdocs pants up to his knee, which was covered in deep red blood. "Excuse me, hun, we're going to need you to move" Noodle let go of Murdoc and they exchanged 'ilove you's again and Noodle resumed her spot on the side of the road, singing the first song that came to her. The paramedics attending to 2-D were trying to strap him to a gurney to get him into the ambulance, but he was concious again and screaming and crying. To Noodle, it was the worst sound she had ever heard, worse than the car skidding on the road.

They drove 2-D off to meet a helicopter in a nearby field so they could transport him to the hospital. Noodle heard the soft chopping sound the blades of th helicopter made, but she didn't notice it land or take back off. Everything had become one big blur. They loaded her up into the ambulance, having to strap her to a gurney, a saftey pre-caution as they couldn't tell if her neck or spine were injured. She fell into a sleepy trance all the way to the hospital. They wheeled her in, and removed her from the gurney, taking off the neck brace and inspecting her cuts.

Her hand required stitches and she cried as they stuck her with the needle, numbing her hand and her knee. Even though she couldn't feel the pain from the stiches, she still flinched everytime the doctor stuck it through her skin and pulled it out, the sick feeling of her flesh being pulled made her want to vomit. Noodle was glad when it was over. She watched them clean out her knee, and thanked God she didn't need stitches there too. They bandaged her up and handed her some hospital sweats, giving her funny looks about the outfit she had worn in. Russel came to pick her up, she smiled when she saw him. It turned out, he was just fine. Except for a tiny cut on his shoulder and some soreness, he was just fine.

Noodle sighed and climbed into the taxi he rode up in and watched the street lights as they drove past. The sun was begining to rise up over the mountains, casting a pink and orange glow over the still sleeping city. She was tired, but couldn't sleep. worrying about 2-D and Murdoc kept her awake. Were they going to be okay? Then, the most comforting feeling washed over her. Noodle could've sworn she was hearing 2-D and Murdoc talking. Not really hearing them though, bits and pieces of conversation popped into her head.  
She smiled and felt herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Kay, so the moral of the story? WEAR YOUR SEATBELT!! 

Car wrecks are pretty bad, trust me.

Thanks, for the reviews

Love you guys!!


	5. Homecoming

Chapter 5!! There's some smut at the end, once again, don't like, dont read.

* * *

Noodle sat on the couch staring off into space. The glare from the television gave her face a sickly glow. It was two days after the wreck, she was still taking everything in, reliving the night over and over again in her mind. She still couldn't believe it. The hospital had called yesterday, but instead of the good news Noodle was hoping for, everything had gotten much worse. 2-D had hit his head extremely hard and was in a coma, tubes were running down his throat and one was stuck in his brain, measuring the pressure on it. Noodle had begged Russel to take her to see 2-D, but had no luck. "I dont want you to see him like that baby girl," he had told her.

She was furious, "I do not care what he looks like. I...I just want to make sure he's okay," she said, and burst out crying. Murdoc had come home that day,  
after getting surgery on his leg. He hadn't broke his leg, but instead smashed in his knee. Noodle had just returned from his Winnebago, Russel said he needed his sleep. She'd flipped throught the channels on the television, never bothering on a show. She sighed and sat back, time seemed to go by slower than usuall, her mind ready to jump up everytime the phone rang.

She stood up and walked to the lift and called it. Her mind was blank as she made her way to the carpark. Noodle opened the door to 2-D's room open and stepped inside, shutting the door beside her. She layed down on the bed, thinking of all the happy memories they had shared on it. Tears ran down her face, the gaping hole in her heart feeling more empty than ever. She buried her face in his pillow, crying until she couldn't anymore. Crying made her feel better somehow, but she didn't know why. She fell asleep soon afterwards, exhaustion taking over.

For the first time since the accident, Noodle dreamed. She was leaning up against the railing on a pier, looking out at the ocean. Seaguls swooped back and forth overhead, calling out to each other. Noodle smiled as she watched this, not noticing the tall figure behind her. She turned to walk away and bumped into someone, "Oh! I'm so sorry... I wasn't..2-D!!" she shouted the last word. "'Ey, love. How ya doin?," he gave her a dopey grin. Noodle blinked back tears, "2-D-san, when did you get here, I thought you were in the hospital?" 2-D laughed at at this, "Nah, they can't keep me down. I'll be jus' fine, don't you worry," He hugged her, pulling her as close as possible. She buried her face in his chest, trying not too cry. "S'awright, love. But I hafta go now," he said, kissing the top of her head. "2-D-san, i love you" Noodle hugged him as hard as she could. "I love yah too," he said before letting go and walking away, disapearing. Noodle sat up, panting. It was just a dream, or was it?

2-D's door opened and Russel bounded in, "Noodle there you are, I've been lookin all over for you. 2-D's awake, go get your things and we'll go visit him," Noodle jumped up and hugged him, "Oh, thank you Russel-san!!" She was crying again, but these were tears of joy.

An hour later, Russel pulled the Geep up to a gloomy looking hospital. Noodle shivered, poor 2-D, she thought as she got out of the car. They walked inside, it was equally dark and dreary as outside. They had tried to make it look cheery, fake flowers, brightly painted walls, but it all looked too fake. Russel got 2-D's room number from the receptionist and they set off towards the nearest elevator. Noodle was pushing Murdoc along in a wheelchair, his leg propped up. She closed her eyes in the elevator, hating the way it made her stomach feel as they went up three floors. The bell dinged and doors slid open, a number of grumpy looking staff were waiting to get on. They pushed their way through the crowd, searching for 2-D's room and finally found it. Noodle took a deep breathe, afraid of was she was about to see, but still excited to see him. They walked in...

2-D was lying in his bed, eyes half closed, looking miserable. "2-D-san!" Noodle said, rushing over to his side. His face brightened as her saw her, "'Ey, you awright?" he asked. She nodded, and took his hand. He grinned at her, "Told ya I'd be alright, di'nt I?" Noodle smiled, remembering her dream. "I love you, 2-D-san. I was so worried about you, I'm so glad you are okay," 2-D sighed and pulled her hand up, kissing it. "I'll be jus' fine. I don' even need ta stay here anymore, but they gotta keep me here, jus' in case," he reassured her.

Noodle stood up and walked back to Murdoc, wheeling him over so he could see 2-D. "'Ey, face ache, how ya doin?" he asked. 2-D smiled, "I'm okay. You should be more worried bout yerself," Murdoc gave a weary look and leaned over to hug 2-D, sobbing into his shoulder, "I'm sorry, mate. Shouldnt've have gone so fast, I should be in your place," It took a while to calm Murdoc down, and by then 2-D was tired out. Russel ushered the other two out saying, "We'll be back, you just get yourself some sleep."

Noodle rushed out to 2-D's room, making sure everything was in place. She'd spent most of the week cleaning it out. She opened the door and peeked inside, everything was neat and tidy, but she still checked everything over again. No sooner than she had finished, she heard the Geep pull up in the carpark, she went back out, leaving his bedroom door open. Russel climbed out and ran around to the side, pulling the sleeping 2-D out of the car and carried him into his room, setting him on the bad. "You gonna stay out here tonight, Noodle?" he asked. She nodded and Russel ruffled her hair and left the room. Noodle walked over and kissed 2-D's forehead, waking him up. "'Ey, love. Where are we?" he asked groggily. "At home, 2-D-san." she laughed and got into bed next to him, pulling the blankets up over them. Noodle yawned and snuggled up to 2-D, genuinly happy for the first time in weeks and the two of them fell asleep.

The next morning, Russel brought them breakfast in bed. "Mmmm...smells good Russ, I've missed your cookin'. All that hospial food was disgustin'" 2-D said. He ate every last bit of his breakfast. Noodle, however, barely touched hers. She was hungry, but felt sick to her stomach, eating some while Russel was still in he room, but set her plate down on the night stand and cuddling back up to 2-D. She fell asleep within a few minutes, 2-D smiled at her sleeping form, he got up out of bed, trying not to disturb her, and left. He needed some fresh air.

Walking the halls of KONG seemed to help a bit, he had missed everything about KONG, even the zombies. He'd missed Noodle the most, he couldn't understand why a girl like her would fall for a loser like him. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind. He walked out to the balcony and and watched the zombies shuffling around in the garbage. Murdoc came up behind him, "You okay?" he asked, sitting beside him. 2-D shook his head, "I dunno, jus' seems like nufin will ever be the same again. And, I jus' don't understand how a sweet girl like Noodle could ever fall for a screwup like me," Murdoc laughed at this, "Noodle's a special one, she mus' see sumfin in you that no other girl can. Yer jus' wastin' time tryin' to figure everything out," 2-D nodded, "Fanks, Muds," he said. He stood up and walked back inside, leaving Murdoc sitting on the balcony. He grabbed the Geep keys of the table and headed to the carpark.

Noodle was watching televison when she heard the Geep pull up in the carpark. She ignored it, figuring Murdoc had gone out for beer. The music video she had been watching faded out and 'DARE' came on. She squealed and fumbeled with the remote, turning the volume up. Noodle bounced along with the beat, singing hear and there. She didn't notice 2-D enter the room, didn't hear him come up behind her. Suddenly everything went black, his hands were over her eyes. Noodle was startled at first, but then she smelled that butterscotch mixed with his cologne, "2-D-san, you scared me!" she shouted. He laughed and removed his hands from her eyes and pulled her backwards into a kiss. 2-D pulled away and said, "Close yer eyes, love. I got ya sumfing," Noodle grinned and shut her eyes tight.

2-D pulled a long slender box from his pocket and took off the lid, inside was a thick, black rope-like necklace. On it was a silver guitar pick with her name engraved in decorative letters on the front, the backside said 'Love you forever and always, 2D'. He brought it around her neck and clasped it in the back. "Kay, you can look now, love" Noodle jumped up and ran into the bathroom, 2-D heard the sharp intake of breath and the next thing he knew, she was in his arms crying. "2-D-san, it's beautiful, thank you so much," Noodle had made up her mind, tonight was the night. She wanted to share this with nobody else but 2-D. She pushed 2-D down onto the bed and kissed him with every bit of passion in her body.

Things heated up in 2-D's room that night as they lost themselves in the love they shared. For that time, everything in the world seemed to revolve around them, sending them up past the clouds and ligering with the stars for a few brief moments, before falling back to earth. Noodle and 2-D collapsed into the pillows, panting and covered wih sweat. 2-D brought Noodle closer to him, kissing down her jaw line and her neck. And they fell asleep that way, clinging to each other, entangled in the blankets.

* * *

There you have it, wasn't too graphic. I didn't feel like going into detail, sorry :( 

Thanks for all the reviews!!


	6. She's Baaaack

Kay, Chapter six...

* * *

Noodle stuck her head back in the hot water coming from the showerhead, rinsing her the shampoo out of her hair. "Get the cool...get the cool shoeshine," she sung to herself. It was two years later, 2-D and her were still going strong, he'd proposed to her a year ago. They weren't ready to marry yet, just seeing how being engaged went. Noodle turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel off the counter. Still signing to herself as she dried her hair. Noodle wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at her reflection. She had changed over the years, her hair was longer now, almost to the small of her back, but still choppy and it still stuck out in sections. She dressed a little more like a girl now, she bought a few dresses and skirts, though she refused to wear heels or makeup. 2-D walked in as she pulled one of his over-sized tee shirts over her head. "'Ey, love," he said, hugging her from behind. "Mmmm...you smell good," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She giggled, "2-D-san, you're weird," 2-D gave a hurt expression, "I'm weird? Well, fine then, guess ya better get a guy who isn'" he said playfully. Noodle smiled and turned around in his arms, kissing his cheek. "No, 2-D-san. I like your weird, it's nice" she said into his ear. "Fanks," he said pulling her out of the bathroom. Noodle walked over to 2-D's bed and grabbed her pajama pants on, "heheh, forgot those," she said, grinning sheepishly. "Sure ya did," 2-D said, rolling his eyes. Noodle gave him a push, and he fell back onto the bed. "Wot was that for?" he asked innocently. Noodle laughed and jumped on top of him, her elbow hitting his side. 2-D sucked in his breath.

"2-D-san! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He nodded and gritted his teeth. Noodle leaned in and kissed him, breaking away before he could react. "Let's go, 2-D-san!!" She dragged him out of bed and to the door. Murdoc had invited them over to his place, he'd finally moved out of that filthy Winnebago and into an actual apartment. Although the apartment was across the street from KONG, it was still an acomplishment. Noodle knocked on his door and heard a 'come in' from inside. 2-D reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open, what he saw inside wasn't like the usual Murdoc. Everything was neat and tidy, there werent any nude pictures on the wall. "Wow, Murdoc, wha' happened? This isn' like you at all..." said a stunned 2-D. Murdoc smiled proudly, "Ma girlfriend did it. Ya like it?" Noodle looked around, nodding her head. 2-D copied her, still looking shocked. The two of them sat down on the floor and Murdoc walked into the kitchen, returning eith a bottle of whiskey and a botle of vodka. "Le's ge this party started," he smiled.

Two hours later the three of them were drunk, signing every song that came on the radio. Everytime a new one came on, they would all jump and down yelling, "I LOVE this song!!" They drank three bottles of vokda and a bottle of whiskey in an hour and a half, Noodle was starting to feel a little sick to her stomach, she quit drinking after that. They were sitting around talking about how they liked their pancakes, when Paula walked in. (Yep, 2-D's ex-girlfriend) "'Ey, love," Murdoc said, getting up and kissing her cheek.

2-D shot a hateful look at Murdoc and took a long swig off the bottle of vodka. Noodle jumped up, she had never met Paula before, "Hello, I'm Noodle. It's very nice to meet you." she said, holding her hand out. Paula looked over Noodle before saying, "Nice to meet you too," but she didn't return the handshake. All of a sudden, Noodle wished she hadn't been so eager to meet this woman. Paula took a seat on the couch next to 2-D, taking Noodle's spot, to be exact. She sat and turned to 2-D, giving him a seductive look, "How have you been?" she asked in a sugar coated voice, unlike the bitter tone she had used on Noodle.

Noodle sat down on the floor, sulking. She didn't like this woman, not the least bit. 2-D and Paula held a conversation for a while, talking and laughing like old friends. Noodle was jealous and hated herself for feeling this way. The sick feeling in her stomach returned, her head started to pound and she let out a moan. 2-D stood up suddenly, running straight towards the bathroom. Retching sounds could be heard through out the house. This only made Noodle feel worse, the feeling making it's way up her stomach, "Oooohh..." she moaned and ran for the kitchen, puking down the sink. "Noods, you okay?" Murdoc asked.

Noodle shook her head, "I think it's time to go home," she managed. Paula walked up to her, "No, hun, you should stay here tonight. You can sleep on the couch, you shouldn't go anywhere if you're sick," she said, using that sickly sweet tone again. "What...what about 2-D?" Noodle asked, more worried about hom than herself. Paula smirked and said, "I'll walk him back to his room, since I'm the only sober one here," Noodle nodded, Paula was trying to be polite, wasn't she? She helped Noodle back to the couch and got a pillow and a blanket for her, settling her in and then went to get 2-D. She returned a few seconds later, leading 2-D by the arm, "I'll be right back, you get some sleep," she said, heading out the door. Noodle yawned and feel asleep.

She woke up with a start. It was pitch black, she sighed and layed back down, rolling over to snuggle up to 2-D, but her arm just hit the back of the couch. Everything came back to her, the drinking, the getting sick, Paula taking 2-D home. Noodle got up and folded the blanket and set it on the couch and felt her way towards the door, letting herself out. The sharp glare from the street lights made her head hurt and she hurried up. She entered the carpark and headed to 2-D's room. Even though they had been together such a long time, they still had seperate rooms for privacy's sake. Noodle opened the door and slipped in, shutting it quietly behind her and made her way to the bed.

She felt around and climbed over 2-D, only to discover someone else in bed next to him. Noodle froze, then jumped and ran to the door, feeling for the light switch on the wall, flipping it and lighting up the room. She turned and gasped, 2-D was still sleeping, and next him was Paula. Noodle exploded, "What the FUCK?!" 2-D sat up, blinking his his eyes from the light. "Huh?" he mumbled, looking at Noodle, "Love, come back to bed," he said and got up, taking a hold of her arm and attempting to drag her back into bed. "_Back_ to bed? HA! I never _went_ to bed," said sarcasticly, making his jaw drop, "Then who...?" he asked himself and turned to the bed.

Paula was still sleeping, 2-D was shocked, "But how...I-I thought that was you" he stuttered. Walking over and hit Paula's shoulder, she awoke with a start and sat up. "What the hell's goin' on 'ere?" he asked her. She gave Noodle a viscious smile and turned to 2-D, "Well, I brought you back to your room, you were throwing up. And when I got you here, you kinda...put some moves on me...and well.." she waved her hand, gersturing to his bed. 2-D grabbed her arm and flung her out of his bed, "Get tha FUCK out, filthy fuckin' whore," he spat at her. She grabbed her shirt and flounced out of the room. 2-D sunk to the floor, putting his face in his hands, "Noodle, love, I'm so sorry. I honestly don' know what happened there..." Noodle was beyond angry, she wanted to hurt Paula as much as possible.

2-D got up and walked to the bed, sitting down, "I shoulda seen this comin'. She's done this once before...wif one a my last girlfriend's...dammit," he said, "I'm so sorry, i love yeh more than you can ever imagine," Tears started streaming dowm his face and Noodle insides twisted up, she knew he was truly sorry. Noodle walked over to him and sat down on the floor in front of him, "2-D-san, it's okay. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at her." she said, reassuring him. 2-D stopped crying and cupped her face in his hand, smiling at her, "Noodle, you're the mos' amazin' girl I've ever met," he said kissing her forehead. He looked around at his bed, "I'd understand, though, if ya wanted ta sleep in yer room tonight," Noodle's face scrunched into a puzzled look, but then nodded. Getting up she grabbed his hand and started back to the door.

"Wot are ya doin' love?" he asked. Noodle smiled at him, "I want to sleep in my room, but not by myself." 2-D got her hint and stood up, but then changed his mind, making Noodle wait while he showered and changed clothes. She smiled at his damp appearence, he smelled delicious. They walked into the lobby and took the lift up to Noodle's room, she hadn't slept in here in a long time. Mike was asleep on top of her wardrobe, his little fez askew. Noodle pulled the blankets back and got in, her matress was the softest she'd ever slept on in her life and the purple silk sheets made it all the more comfortable. 2-D had never actually slept in Noodle's bed before, he got in and sighed. It was a lot more comfortable than his, he hugged Noodle to his chest,"Yah don' know how much I love you," he whispered into her ear, and they fell asleep.

The next morning, shouting could be heard throughout KONG. Noodle woke up to find 2-D already gone, she sighed and got out of bed, making her way to the kitchen. She had a slight hangover, nothing serious, just a headache and still felt a bit sick to her stomach. Russel was alredy in the kitchen, fixing waffles and bacon. Noodel sat down, "Morning Russel-san," she said, "do we have any aspirin?" Russel opened a cupboard overhead and grabbed a bottle, tossing it Noodle before shutting the cupboard. "You okay?" he asked, a concerned look on his face. "Yes, just not feeling too good," She unscrewed the cap and shook some of the pills into her hand, dropping the extra back in. Russel set a glass of orange juice in front of her, along with a plate of waffles. "Thank you," she said, sticking the pills in her mouth and taking a drink of juice, swallowing the pills. The shouting went on around them. 2-D walked in a sat next to Noodle, "'Ey, love. Feelin' any better?" She nodded, her mouth full of waffle.

"What's going on outside?" she questioned, not directly asking either of them, but hoping for a response. 2-D laughed and said "Murdoc kicked Paula out. I would to after what she did. Turns out she slept with a few of Murdoc's other friends too," Noodle chocked on a piece of waffle, "What? Seriously?" she asked. 2-D nodded, thanking Ruessel for the plate of food he just sat down in front him. The yelling continued most of the day, stopping around dinnertime when Paula finally packed all of her things and called a cab.

Murdoc came over after Paula left, flopping down on the couch. He sighed and said "Sorry 'bout everything that happened last night, 'Specially you, Noodle," 2-D smiled, "S'okay Muds, I'm not mad atcha," Noodle hugged Murdoc, "I am not mad either Murdoc-san," Murdoc grinned, "Well, maybe I shoud jus' move back in here, my apartment seems kinda lonely," he said, but the looks on 2-D and Noodle's faces changed his mind. He laughed and said, "I was only jokin', calm down," A zombie flick came on and they spent the rest of the night watching movies and arguing over litle things. It seemed everything in KONG was back to normal...well, _almost_ normal.

* * *

I took a reader's advice and cut the paragraphs in half so they weren't so big and hard to read. Again, sorry about the spelling :)

plz R&R. Thanks!!


	7. Death and Tragidy

Chapter 7

* * *

"Ya okay, love?" 2-D asked. Noodle looked a bit pale, she'd been complaing of stomachaches for the past week. She gave 2-D a weak smile, "Yes. The flu is going around, I must have gotten it," 2-D pulled her closer and hugged her. Noodle sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, wishing the feeling in her stomach would go away. 2-D stood up and pulled Noodle up with him, "C'mon, the pizza'll be here any minute now," he said. It was Wednesday, a while back, Noodle suggested they have a 'family night' once a week. Tonight they'd picked out a movie and ordered pizza. They walked out to 2-D's room to find Murdoc waiting impatiently, he had already paid for the pizza and was holding the stack of pizza boxes uncomfortably to his chest. 2-D laughed, "Fanks, Muds. Hang on.." he dug around in his pocket for his keys. He unlocked the door and they made their way inside, 2-D flipped the light switch and the room light up. Noodle hopped on the bed, watching Murdoc set the pizza down. 2-D tossed his keys on a chair and walked over to put the movie in, turning off his pong game so they could use the middle screen to watch the movie on.

Murdoc grabbed a slice of pizza and ate most of it in one bite. Noodle laughed at him as he chewed, his mouth full of pizza. He chewed and swallowed as fast as he could, he had forgotten about the pizza being hot. Noodle got up and walked out to the carpark and back inside, going up to the kitchen to get some sodas. Russel was already in the kitchen, making some popcorn and melting caramel in a double boiler on the stove. "Mmmm...that smells good, Russel-san." She said lingering over stove, the smell from the caramel was making her mouth water. Russel smiled and turned the popcorn maker off, pouring the contents into a large bowl and turning the stove off. Noodle opened the fridge and grabbed two six-packs of soda from the bottom shelf. She stayed behind for a few minutes, waiting for Russel, watching as poured the pan of caramel over the popcorn. The two headed back to 2-D's room, Noodle tossed Murdoc a soda. He gave her a scowl and said "About time," Noodle took a slice of pizza, eating it slowly so she wouldn't upset her stomach anymore than it already was.

Halfway through the movie, Noodle started to feel nauseous. 2-D looked over at her hunched up figure,"Ya sure you're okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I think I need some fresh air, though. I'll be back in a couple minutes," Noodle got up and walked out of 2-D's room and into the the lobby, calling the lift. She rode all the way to the top of Kong, stepping out in the corridoor, she found the door that led to the roof. She stepped out into the cool air, feeling somewhat better. Walking to the edge, she sat down and dangled her legs over the side, watching stray cars roam up and down the deserted streets. Noodle looked up to the stars, they twinkled brightly, speckling the sky. She felt better now, she stood up to leave, not noticing the shadowy figure behind her. Noodle gave a last look at the sleepy city before turning, before coming face to face with Paula. Noodle gasped, "P-Paula. What are you doing here?"

Paula smiled,"Well, I was waiting for 2-D to come up here, but this is much, much better," Noodle was a little scared, and it was showing. There was a noise behind Paula and both turned to look. The polar bear stood in the doorway,"Hey, wha's goin' on?" he asked, looking surprised. Paula turned back to Noodle,"You really shouldn't have fucked with me," she said, giving her the most hateful look before shoving her off the egde of Kong. Noodle didn't have time to think as she fell backwards, screaming at the top of her lungs,"Twooo-deeee," She landed with a sickining splat on the ground below. The bolar bear ran foward, shoving Paula to the ground, growling in her face. "You bitch," he said. And that was the last thing Paula knew, the polar bear raised his gigantic paw and smacked her in the side of her head, knocking her out.

2-D was just starting to worry about Noodle, she'd been gone an awful long time. He got up and walked ouside, looking around the carpark for her. He had no luck with this and walked inside into the lobby calling her name. He heard a sound outside and walked back out, not expecting the sight before him. "Oh..oh my GOD!!" 2-D ran forward, kneeling over Noodle's lifeless body, cradling her head in his arms. "Love, please, please...wake up, oh God.." he sobbed into her hair, not caring that he was getting blood on himself. Murdoc followed 2-D out, he could've sworn he heard 2-D yelling. "2-D, where are ya..?" he stopped dead in his tracks. Was that Noodle? No..it couldn't be...could it? "2-D? Oh God, tha's not...Noodle is it?" Murdoc's head swam and he fell to his knees, what the hell was going on?

Ten minutes later the house was swarming with ambulances and police cars. 2-D was in shock, hitting and kicking any paramedics that tried to pull him away from Noodle's body. It took Murdoc and Russel to coax him away. Sure they had to lie to him to do so, but they couldn't let him stay out all night with a dead body. The police arrested Paula after the polar bear had dragged her unconcious form down to them. The rest of the night was a blur, everything went by so fast, yet time seemed to pass by terribly slow. Murdoc and Russel stayed up with 2-D through the night comforting him, telling him everything was going to be okay, though they knew it wasn't. 2-D finally fell asleep, they left him in Noodle's room, not wanting to disturb him anymore. Before Murdoc left the room, he pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in 2-D's open plam, hoping this would somehow comfort him and pulled the covers up over him.

* * *

I'm mean, huh? But don't worry, everything will get better. I'll have the next chapter up later tonight

Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been a bit busy the last few days.

Thanks for all the reviews!!


	8. The Plan

Chapter 8

* * *

2-D woke up from a fitful sleep, nightmares haunting him throughout the night. He looked around, he was in Noodle's room. He rolled over feeling for Noodle, needing her presence to comfort him, but got nothing but the sheets. He felt something in his right hand and brought it up to his face to examine it. His heart dropped, it was the necklace he'd gotten Noodle two years ago, with the engraving on the back. The events from the night before came back to him and tears flooded his eyes, he flung the necklace as hard as he could across the room. 

////A YEAR LATER\\\\

2-D walked into the kitchen from the balcony, taking a seat at the table. "Feelin' okay?" Russel asked him, setting a plate of bacon on the table. 2-D rubbed his head,"Yea, my headaches are comin' back," he said. It was true, they were back and worse than ever. Noodle was the only medication that helped, but she was gone now.He shook his head and got up, rummaging around in the cupboards for his pills, he doubted they were any good, but it was worth a shot. He finally came across an orange plastic container, half full of the large, white pills.

He popped one into his mouth and swallowed it, shuddering at the sick, bitter taste. Just then, Murdoc walked in, taking a piece of bacon off the table and walking over to 2-D. "How ya doin' face ache?" he asked, sensing something was wrong. "I dunno, I'd be much better if these headaches were gone.." 2-D said. He got up and left the kitchen, needing some peace and quiet. Murdoc watched him go, a sad feeling in the pit of his stomach. They all missed Noodle as much 2-D did, KONG just wasn't the same anymore. Noodle wasn't there to skip through the halls, to brighten everything up.

Murdoc sighed and got up, taking the lift to the lobby and walking out to the carpark to his Winnie. He had problems unlocking it, he hadn't been inside in over a year and the lock was a bit rusty. He jiggled the key and the lock clicked. He pulled the door open and as he made his way inside, a thick, sweet smell hit him. Murdoc looked around, mold had taken over, covering large spots on the floor. He scrunched his nose up and made his way to the bedroom in the back. A spider scuttled across the door of one of the closets. Murdoc brushed it away and opened the closet, finding all his old books. He grabbed a few of them and sat on a rusty chair in front of the bed, skimming through the pages. Suddenly, he stopped, his eyes glued to a page. He read it through, a smile on his face. Murdoc closed the book and jumped up, rushing from the Winnibago and to the bunker, book in hand.

2-D walked along, not paying attention to where he was going, just walking. He found himself in the lobby downstairs and sat down next to table in the corner. He sighed and looked around, Noodle's bonsai tree stood on the table, it was in serious need of trimming, it's branches hung dangerously low. He picked up a pair of scissors off the table and clipped some of the branches, taking off the excess weight so the branches weren't so heavy. He looked up, the place was a wreck. It was never this dirty when Noodle was around, he buried his face in his hands and cried silently to himself. He hadn't cried once in over a year, but now, just for that moment in time, he felt he needed to.

2-D stood up and headed towards the stairs, he knew Russel would still be in the kitchen and he didn't want him to know where he was going. He stuck his head out of the stairwell to see if anyone was in the hall, it was all clear. He tip-toed over to the door with the number '17' on it and put his hand over the cold handle on the door. 2-D took a deep breath and pushed the handle down, inching the door open. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was there and quietly snuck in. He shut the door softly behind him and breathed out in a long sigh.

He hadn't been here since the morning after Noodle died. Everything was exatcly the same, he had forbidden any of the demons from coming in here. 2-D walked over to the bed and sat down, grabbing one of the pillows and pulling it closer. He caught the familiar scent of Noodle's flowery perfume. Hot, angry tears flooded his eyes and he fell backwards onto the bed, sobbing.

Meanwhile, Murdoc had worked out his plan. He stood amongst the rubble in the hell hole, smiling as a dark figure emerged from the fiery pit and walked towards him, strecthing out it's limbs. This was such a genious plan, why hadn't he though of this before? The figure lifted it's head, all that could be seen was it's eyes, shining a bright, deep green...

* * *

Sorry it was so short... 

Hope you like it anyways

please R&R!!


	9. Love Reborn

Chapter 9

* * *

"Noodle, love, we've missed yeh," Murdoc said softly as the girl colapsed into his out-streched arms. "M-Murdoc-san, what happened..?" she asked. Murdoc gave a low, gravely laugh and said "Les' not worry bout that love. The only thing tha' matters is that your alive and well." Noodle stood up with the help of Murdoc and the two made their way up to the carpark. They entered 2-D's room and Noodle sank down onto the bed and looked around. "Murdoc-san, please, tell me what happened..." she said, giving him a sorrowful look. Murdoc hugged her and started reliving the night of Noodle's death. Tears poured from her eyes, hearing of the pain 2-D went through. "S'okay now, love. Everything's gonna get better, jus' wait an' see," Murdoc said giving her a wink.

She smiled and for the first time, Murdoc noticed the small scar, just below her left eye, starting at the edge of her eyelid and protruding down to the begining of her cheekbone. It was a dark shade of magenta, which made it stand out against her pale skin. Murdoc rubbed his finger along the scar, admiring it. Noodle stood up, telling Murdoc she needed a shower and kissed his cheek, thanking him for saving her, and walked into the bathroom. She turned the faucet for the hot water and watched as the room steamed up, pulling off the towel Murdoc had given her down in the hell hole. She hadn't noticed that she was naked until Murdoc said something to her, making her blush a deep crimson.

Noodle sighed and turned the cold water up, keeping it hot, but not scalding, and climbed in. The water felt good on her skin, she lathered herself with 2-D's butterscotch body wash. She'd missed that smell, she used a bottle of her shampoo that had been left in 2-D's shower. The flowery smell almost overpowering the scent from 2-D's bodywash. Noodle rinsed off and got out, grabbing a clean towel from the storage closet the her left. She towel dried her hair and body, wrapping the towel around her when she was finished. She padded into 2-D's room and pulled out a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts, getting dressed quickly, in case Murdoc came back to check on her. When she was clothed, she walked outside into the carpark and into the house. Noodle emerged in the lobby and called the lift, wondering what Russel and 2-D's reactions were going to be when they found out she was alive.

When the lift arrived, she got in and punched the button for the first floor and anxiously shuffled her feet. The lift came to a stop and the bell dinged as the doors opened. She peeked out, seeing no one, she hurried into the kitchen, finding Russel and Murdoc talking. The two men turned at the sound of the door clicking shut. "Noodle girl!" Russel said, rushing over and swooping her into his arms. Noodle laughed, "I missed you too, Russel-san." Noodle could barely breathe, Russel was squeezing her so hard. After what seemed like hours, Russel set her down, tears streaming down his face. "Have you seen 2-D-san?" she asked, excited to see him.

Russel's face fell, "No, sorry baby girl. I havent." Noodle frowned, mumbling something about going to look for him. She walked back out into the hallway, debating whether she should check her room or the studio. She shurgged her shoulders and opened the door to her room. It was dark, Noodle could hardly see anything. There was a little light coming from Shaun's room and once her eyes adjusted, she looked around. Noodle gasped, there was 2-D, asleep on her bed. She crept over and got in bed next to him, cuddling up to his chest. She felt exhausted all of a sudden, her eyelids felt like they were made of sand, they were so heavy. Noodle drifted off to sleep, listening to the steady beat of 2-D's heart.

2-D awoke, not even aware that he had fallen asleep. He rolled over, bumping into something soft and warm. He opened his eyes, and stared in disbelief. "Whaa...?" He sat up, disturbing Noodle's slumber. She yawned and rubber her eyes, "T-Two-D-D-Dee-san? Is that you?" she asked sleepily. 2-D's heart lept, could it really be Noodle? He reached out to touch her, rubbing her cheek. He smiled, "S'it really you love? Or is my mind playin' tricks on me?" Noodle giggled, "It is me, 2-D. Murdoc bargained with the devil and brought me back to life." 2-D hugged her to him, tears of happiness dropping down onto Noodle's damp hair. "2-D-san, please don't cry," she whispered, "I love you," 2-D hugged her tighter and said, "I love yeh too. But, Noods, are yeh still up fer marryin' me?" Noodle smiled lovingly and said, "Of course, 2-D-san" With that said, she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

Again, sorry for the shortness! Don't mind the spelling, all I've got is word pad...

Reviews are welcome!!


	10. The Wedding

* * *

Okay, here it is (finally) Chapter 10

* * *

Weeks passed and it seemed as though everything in KONG had returned to normal. Noodle of course was not happy about the mess, but soon had the boys working on that problem. As soon as Noodle thought it was safe, she pulled Murdoc aside. "Murdoc-san, I have to ask you something. What exactly did you say to the devil to make him bring me back?" Murdoc thought about this for a second, before answering her. "Well, love...um...I had ta make a sacrifice...um...a...human sacrifice.." He rubbed the back of his neck, knowing Noodle was about to explode. "WHAT?!" she yelped. Murdoc winced, "Now, calm down love. S'not like I just got some guy off the street...well..actually, I did." Noodle gave him a vicious look. "But...he was already 'alf dead. So he probly di'n't notice a thing..." He trailed off, Seeing the angry glint in her eyes.

"Murdoc-san, I appreciate what you did for me, but that was wrong," Noodle said in a soft tone. She sighed and gave him a hug, walking off and leaving him there, gaping at her. He had expected a slap in the face, or at least some yelling. He shook his head and walked off, muttering to himself. Noodle just didn't understand Murdoc sometimes, but how could he have done this? She knew she was like a daughter to him, and that he loved her very much, but that still didn't give him the right to sacrifice somebody just to bring her back.

Days later, Noodle was discussing wedding plans with Russel in her bedroom. "But Russel-san, I do not know what color I should pick. Or what theme the wedding will be," She slumped back onto the couch, an exhausted look on her face. Planning a wedding turned out to be more work than she had imagined. 2-D strolled up to Noodle's half closed door and peeked in, he didn't want to interrupt anything, but seeing the coast was clear, he pushed the door open and walked in. Noodle looked up at the noise of the door bumping softly up against the wall and saw 2-D walking towards her. She gave him her usual toothy grin. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Russel smiled at the two of him and went back to flipping through catalogs of women in ridiculously poofy dresses. "Noodle girl, maybe you could try having a traditional Japanese wedding. It wouldn't take much work, and you'd only have to pick out a nice kimono to wear." Noodle perked up at this idea, she turned to 2-D, "Does that sound okay?" she asked. 2-D chuckled at the excited look on her face and nodded. "'Course love, anything you want," he said. Noodle squealed and jumped up, ideas racing through her mind. This would be a cinch, she wouldn't need much to decorate. Some paper lanterns, traditional Japanese gift bags, and of course a huge, magnificent feast. Noodle was truly excited, this was a chance to show the others just how wonderful her culture was.

A few weeks later, Noodle was being cussed out by Murdoc when fifty or so over-sized boxes showed up on their doorstep. "What the BLOODY hell is all of this?" He shouted at her. She cringed, his breath smelled stale and rancid. "It's the decorations for my wedding. Do not worry, I didn't spend much," she said, seeing the horrified look on his face. "Alright then, s'long as it wasn't expensive..." he walked off, leaving Noodle to drag the heavy boxes in herself. She walked over to the first one, pulling on it with all her strength, but it didn't budge. She gave an angry growl and pulled again. It moved, but not much. She gave the box a death stare and walked inside to find Russel.

Once the boxes were all inside, filling the lobby, Noodle ripped one open and tore through it, packing peanuts spilling over the sides of the box and littering the floor. Noodle came back up with beautiful, hand painted glass lanterns. She gasped, they were nothing like she expected. Delicate, lovely flowers twisted their way around the thin, see-through glass. She knew that when a lit candle had been placed inside, the flowers would come to life from the light of the flickering candle.

In another box, she found hundreds of brightly colored paper lanterns with large Japanese symbols on some, on the others were elegantly painted dragons. Noodle grinned, she was going to have a blast decorating. The new kimonos wouldn't arrive for a few more weeks, which would give her plenty of time to find a caterer and a grand hall to hold the reception. 2-D was equally excited about the wedding, though a bit nervous. He loved Noodle, he loved her more than anything in the world, but what if all of this ruined their relationship? He didn't know he would do if that ever happened, but he tried not to think about it. She was everything to him, all he ever wanted...

"There, how does that look, Murdoc-san?" Noodle asked. She smiled at him from the top of the ladder she was standing on. Paper lanterns and streamers hung from the ceiling, she'd flipped the lights in the large banquet hall off, and now it was filled with a soft, colorful glow that was emitting from the lanterns. Murdoc gave her a thumbs up and went back to filling the gift bags with various Japanese goodies. Noodle laughed at the sight, proud of herself for making everything look so beautiful.

'Too bad 2-D can not see this' She thought to herself. He wouldn't be allowed to see anything until the wedding. There were only two more days left and Noodle was getting restless, she had already been separated from her beloved and was staying in a hotel room across town with Murdoc. She had specifically asked that they stay in the, same room, just so Noodle wouldn't have to listen to the horrible noises coming from the room next door. Murdoc wouldn't dare bring another women into the room if Noodle was sleeping there also.

Murdoc had been furious about this at first, but eventually gave in to Noodle's non-stop pleading. The kimonos arrived the day before the wedding. 2-D had refused to wear a kimono, saying he'd look silly in such a flamboyant thing. Russel had brought Noodles' to her hotel room. She let out a gasp when Russel pulled it from the thick layers of tissue paper. It was black, made of sleek, shiny silk. Gold thread was woven along the edges and used to form giant, detailed flowers. It was tied back with a thick black string. It would go well with Noodle's small figure and her purple choppy hair.

Noodle's alarm clock went off at seven and she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Then it hit her, today was the wedding. A sharp jolt shot through her stomach and she rolled out of bed, dashing to the bathroom and vomiting in the bathtub. Murdoc woke to the sick heaving sounds coming from the bathroom and got to investigate. "Noodle? Love, are yeh okay?" he asked. She responded by vomiting again. His face twisted up at the smell and he reached over and grabbed a towel. When she was finished, he helped her up and rinsed out the bathtub. He washed off her face and noticed she had some vomit in her hair. He picked her up and set her in the tub, washing out her hair in the shower.

Noodle fidgeted in the car on the way to the chapel, she felt like throwing up again, but managed to hold it down. Russel greeted them in he parking lot and helped Noodle out of the car, pulling her into a small study so she change into her kimono. It felt light and smooth against her skin as she slipped it on. Noodle looked at herself in the mirror as Russel entered the room with a camera, she smiled for him as bright flashes went on around her. She looked truly beautiful, her bangs were held back with thick black hair clips so her deep green eyes could be seen. Russel gave her a hug and led her out of the room to await the wedding march.

2-D arrived wearing a smart black suit and a gray tie. He felt a little nervous, but excited all the same as he was led into main room of the church. It was brightly lit, all the paper lanterns were glowing and the glass lanterns all had lit candles in them, throwing deep pastel shadows on the walls. There weren't many people attending, some of 2-D's family, a few distant friends, and of course all of the producers from the studios, and a few artists they had worked with. They all shook 2-D's hand, congratulating him.

Suddenly, the large over head lights dimmed and all 2-D noticed was Noodle as she entered the room and walked gracefully towards him. To him, she looked absolutly breathtaking, he barely paid attention to what was being said, and much too soon, it was all over. 2-D was leading his bride away from all of the people and outside. It was pouring, and thunder could be heard in the distance. They ran for the car, getting soaked, but neither of them cared, they got in and drove away, not knowing where they were going, and not caring.

Three weeks later, Noodle walked out of the bathroom, a grin on her face, "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Haha, had to leave it there...sorry..

review, review, review:)


	11. Takai

Chapter 11 (woot!)

* * *

'2-D, where did you run of to now?' Noodle thought to herself, waddling down the hall to the kitchen, side-stepping her trike that was in the middle of the hallway. She looked down at it and laughed, remembering zooming all over the studio on it, the time she smashed in to Murdoc, nearly breaking his leg. It hadn't been touched in eight years, it just sat there collecting dust. The little demons that ran around KONG didn't even touch it.

Noodle made her way to the kitchen door, her belly bumping in to it ever so slightly, she looked down, it was swollen to the size of a beach ball. She couldn't believe eight and a half months had gone by just like that. They had gotten the results from the doctors about the baby's gender, but Noodle had tossed the envelope out of the Geep without opening. Laughing at 2-D's disappointed face, she knew he'd wanted to know, "2-D-san, don't you think it would be more fun not to peek? Then it would be a surprise," She told him, grabbing his hand. He sighed and said, "I guess so, love"

She pushed the kitchen door open and stepped inside, scanning the room for 2-D. She let out a frustrated moan and shuffled to the fridge, in search of some orange juice. Noodle hunched down to grab the carton out of the door and felt a jerk in her stomach, she straightened up, laughing. "Now, now, little one. Calm down," She said in Japanese. Getting a glass of juice turned out to be harder work than she had imagined. She couldn't quite reach the cupboard the glasses were kept in, not even standing on her tippy-toes.

Noodle looked for the footstool, but couldn't find it, so she settled for drinking straight from the carton, imagining the look on Russel's face if he could see her doing this. She giggled, picturing the man's face scrunched up in disgust. Noodle had never been one for drinking from the carton, but this seemed like an acceptation. She took a swig and felt another kick in her stomach, which made her laugh and at the same time, spew orange juice out of her mouth and nose. "Kami! Mommy told you to stop doing that, especially when I'm eating," She said, remembering the dinner incident from last week. The baby had kicked so hard that she vomited pizza all over 2-D's lap, she shuddered at the thought of it.

Noodle grabbed a hand towel from the counter and cleaned up the mess on the table and wiped her chin off. She couldn't wait to get this baby out of stomach, it would be nice to be able to sleep on her belly again, and of course, she would love to hold her baby. But she hated having it inside her. Looking over at the fridge, she noticed she had a doctor's appointment the following day. When she got up to leave the room, she pulled the bright orange paper off the fridge and brought it with her back to her room.

The next morning was a hectic one, Noodle's alarm hadn't gone off, so she woke up with half an hour to get to the doctors. She rushed as fast as she could to 2-D's room to wake him and Murdoc and they were soon speeding off the clinic. Murdoc almost ran over a woman pushing a stroller across the street and managed to get them pulled over two blocks from the clinic for making a U-turn in the middle of the road because Noodle had given him wrong directions. So 2-D pulled his pregnant wife from the Geep and walked her to the clinic while Murdoc was questioned by a very angry looking policeman.

"'Ello, sorry we're late, had a bit of a rough start this morning," 2-D told the receptionist, rubbing his hand together anxiously. The women behind the counter looked as though she could care less. "Name, please," she asked in a dull, bored tone. Noodle went to sit down on one of the chairs while 2-D gave the receptionist all of her Noodle's information. She picked up a magazine, a baby was being held up by his too-happy looking mother. Noodle flipped through the pages, finding none of the articles interesting and waited for her name to be called.

Ten minutes later, the two of them traipsed off into the back of the building and into a small check-up room. A friendly looking nurse took Noodle's temperature and pulse, telling her she was in perfect condition. Noodle almost cried when she was asked to step up to the scale. She weighed in at 150, thirty five pounds more than she normally weighed. Then the doctor walked in, leading Noodle to another room, asking her the exact some questions the nurse had. Noodle was given an ultra sound of the baby's heartbeat. To her, it was the best part of the trip, she got to hear the baby, this tiny thing that was living inside her. For this, she was proud to bear this child.

Once everything had been checked over, the doctor allowed her to leave, telling her if there were any problems, to give him a call. They met Murdoc in the parking lot, the back of the Geep filled with brown paper bags that Noodle suspected were full of alcohol. 2-D helped her in and took the seat up front. Noodle moved some of the bags around so she could sit comfortably. "Murdoc-san, why do you need this much alcohol?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Murdoc laughed, "S'not alcohol, love. It's things for you" Noodle peeked inside the bags, they were all filled with groceries, fruits and vegetables. Noodle never really liked such things, but she felt obliged to eat them, not for her, but for her baby.

Once home, Noodle made her way up to her room a and carefully laid down, falling into a deep state of slumber. She was awoken hours later by wetness. She sat up, her entire bed was soaked. "How the hell…?" she questioned herself. She got an answer from her stomach. It wasn't pain, just a strange feeling. Right then, she knew what was going on.

"2-D-SAN!!" she shouted, stuggling to get out of bed. She could hear 2-D's thundering footsteps as he ran up the stairwell and burst into her room. "Noodle, love…ya okay?" he panted. "It is time, 2-D-san. We have to go now!!" 2-D perked up, Helping Noodle out of bed and down to the carpark, alerting the enire house as they went.

Two and a half hours later, Noodle lay exhausted in a hospital bed, cradling her new baby boy to her chest, smiling at the little ones spiky blue/violet hair. 2-D was seated across from her, rubbing the baby's back, grinning at Noodle. "I ever tell ya I love yea?" he asked her. She laughed, "Yes, 2-D-san, you tell me everyday and I love you too,"

The baby hiccupped and Noodle smiled affectionately at him, "I think I will call him Takai"

* * *

Cute, eh?

review!!


	12. Epilouge

Last chapter...

* * *

A small head peeked through the entrance to the attic, standing on the pull-down ladder attached to the ceiling. He climbed up through cautiously, searching for the light switch, finally finding it and flipping it on. A dull, dim light filled the musty room, giving it an eerie glow. Looking around, he spotted what he was looking for, a dusty, old box in the corner labeled 'toys'. He lifted the lid and dug around inside, coming back up with a few old toy cars. He replaced the lid and got up to leave when something caught his eye, a small corner of paper sticking from a box.

He bent over and pulled slightly, it slid right out, it was about the size of a photograph. He flipped it over, examining the people in the photo. A tall, lanky man with spiky blue hair grinned over the shoulder of a shorter woman with deep purple hair and green eyes, they both had an arm around a small boy that resembled them both. He had deep, olive skin; green, slightly slanted eyes. His hair was spiky like his father's, but it was blue/violet in color. The picture was torn and faded, but the colors still shone through. The three people looked so happy, it made him wonder who they were.

Toy cars in hand, along with the photo, he scampered down the ladder, making sure to fold it back up into the ceiling. He pushed open the door to the kitchen, marching up to his grandmother and presenting her with the photo. "Gramma, who's that. In the picture?" She took the picture from him and studied it, smiling at the memories it brought back. "Well, little one. That woman there is me, that's your grandfather, and that's your daddy," She said, pointing to each in turn. The boy smiled," That was you? You were very pretty Gramma" Noodle laughed, pulling the young boy into a hug. She stood and went to fetch a picture album from the hall closet, and for the rest of the afternoon, the two looked through every photo, laughing at all the memories.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it all...

Please review!!

BTW: anyone have ideas or requests for another story?

I'm at a loss for ideas


End file.
